Love Can Last a Lifetime
by LaughingAlanna
Summary: I did a rp with a friend and I love it enough to make a cute oneshot out of it


Lovino was humming American Idot while walking in America./p

"Oohh, You like that song~? Americans are the best, of course so I don't blame you." Alfred said popping up behind him, smiling.

He jumped startled turning to face the American "What fuck punta?! Where the hell did you come from!?" He yelled. "And us Italians are the best cooks so Americans can't the best"

Alfred snickered, shaking his head. "I was here the whole time, And Americans are the best. If you think Italians are the best, then why were you singing American idoit? Hmm?"

"Because the song goes 'Don't wanna be an American Idiot" he dead panned "and it's not funny!"

"Still, it is pretty funny. You don't gotta be so grumpy, I think you have a lovely singing voice~ but that's just me. Why are you called Vargas? It's more like Vargass. Because that's what you're acting like." He snickered once again, it funny to toy with him.

Lovi was hurt but it only showed for a moment before he covered it up. "You wish you could have this ass."

Ya, I kinda do. I kinda do. You're acting like un-cool right now, It's just a joke. I do actually like the sound of your voice." Alfred took a deep breath, composing himself before he would start laughing again.

He raised a brow. "Hey Alfred?" This was gonna be a honest question not a insult. "Was the reason you outlawed gay marriage longer then the Canadians did because you were afraid to come out of the closet?"

A choking noise came from him, god that was out of the blue. "Well, Not really. . Kinda I guess? It was just the trend for such a long time, it was also to keep the people happy. But yes, I would say it could be because of that. My Sexuality is none of your concern."

"It's my concern when I'm debating about whether or not to ask that person out." He replied face not showing any emotions.

"I mean, I guess you could say I'm bisexual? I don't know yet, Love is complicated sometimes." Alfred didn't really catch on right away, but when he did, his face lit up with a color of rose.

He face palmed and mumbled something about loving a idiot. Not noticing the others face turn as red as a tomato.

"Well, if you had asked me out. I would have probably said yes, even though you can be an ass sometimes. You're still fun to hang around with. Besides, I'm not one for breaking people's hearts." He took a step closer to him, smiling.

He looked up at him with a small but noticeable smile. "Really?" He asked happily. He couldn't believe it. "Then will you go out with me?"

"Mhm, sure. I'll go out with you, one date and we'll see how our relationship develops after that. Okay? How does that sound." Alfred wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

He nodded. That sounded agreeable. "Ok. What would you like to do? I can set it up." The hug felt nice. Different from when Feli hugged him that's for sure.

"You asked me out, you pick. I'll eat anywhere you'd like, just because I'm nice. Trust me, I don't usually let people pick the place." He rested his head on Lovino's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"How about I take you to a restaurant called Red Robin for dinner and then to a park for a nice walk?" Lovi asked him.

"Red robin? I heard of that place. I hear it's pretty nice or something, but sure. That sounds like a very lovely date. Thank you, You're kinda a nice guy when you open up to someone. When will this date happen anyways? I wanna know so I'll be able to get ready." Alfred shrugged, it sounded very nice from what Lovi had said. How long have he had these feelings though?

"How about Friday? I'll come by and pick you up at 6 and I'll have you home in later then 10:30" he had feelings for the American ever since he stood up for him when other countries ganged up against him. He knew the American had a good heart and slowly he gained affection for him after seeing all the good he did and tried to do.

"Alright, that sounds nice. Do I have to wear something classy or? I don't really know about dates and that kind of stuff. So sorry if I get kind of awkward, I'm not the type to be on dates." He progressively got more quiet the longer he talked, dates always made him nervous. The American was sort of afraid as well, what if he said the wrong thing? What If he messed everything up? There were so many flaws about Alfred. .why would anyone really like him?

"It's casual and don't worry" he smiled more "You'll have fun." He didn't think there was anything wrong with the American. In fact he thought Alfred was a close to perfect as one could get. Pretty soon it was Friday and at 6:00 he showed up in a blue Ferrari. He admitted it was a bit classy but it was the only car he owned.

As the day got sooner and sooner, Alfred worried. What if he dressed too casual? Just calm down and get dressed, that's all that went into his mind. And he did, simply dressed in jeans and a Grey t-shirt. He didn't want to wear anything that would draw attention to them, so this was just right. The American waited for a simple knock at the door, or even a doorbell ringing. He was always nervous with this.

Lovi held the light blue flowers he got from a nearby and knocked on the door. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a button up shirt that really was only buttoned half way up his chest. He was nervous. He hoped the night would go well.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred opened the door. Glancing at the Italian. "Geez, Friday came so quickly. Didn't it? Time moves quickly when you're waiting. Thank you for showing up, I thought you wouldn't come."

"Of course I'd come." He smiled and gave him the flowers before gesturing to the car. "Are you ready to go?" He asked quietly. He made sure to reserve a table at Red Robin so that they wouldn't have to wait a hour for a table

"Oh my, these are very pretty flowers. Just let me put these inside." He Glanced down at the flowers, then at the car. Alfred felt under dressed compared to the other, yet said nothing of it. The American turned around, making his way to the counter before softly placing them down.

Lovi felt overdressed. "Sorry if the car seems a bit much but it's the only one I own." He replied holding the door open for him before walking around to his side of the car. He got in and began to drive. "I feel overdressed" he laughed slightly. "I'm not very good at picking out casual so when Poland saw what I was wearing he yelled "my eyes" and forced me into this. I hope it isn't to much."

"Ah, no no. It's fine, you look perfect in it. Everything about you is perfect. Sorry if I start rambling at some point, I'm not very good at talking during dates. I would say Poland did a good job picking that out for you, but I bet your fashion sense is even better. And I started rambling, I'm sorry." Alfred shut himself up, glancing out the car window. Everything would be alright.

They arrived and quickly got seated. Lovino was pleasantly surprised when he saw they had Italian sodas and ordered one. "What would you like to drink Alfred?"

"...just tea, I just want sweet tea." Alfred gulped, every time he even tried to go to places like this. He felt judged by everyone, either by what he ordered or how he looked. It was all just a big scary fear of his, The American shook his head. It was silly.

When the drinks arrived he took a sip of the soda and smiled. "Try it" Lovi suggested. He had ordered them both hamburgers with everything on the side so they could pick and choose what they wanted on it. "It'll be good"

"Thank you but I think I'll is being a very lovely date so far. I'm glad I accepted it." Alfred took a uneasy breath, taking a sip of his own drink. He Glanced down at the burger, it was fine the way it was.

"Don't be nervous" he put some lettuce on his burger and took a bite. "Holy shit it's good." He swallowed and kept smiling at him. He was having fun. "Please don't be nervous."

"I won't be, I promise. I like hanging out with you, You're a cool dude." He slowly picked up the burger, taking a small nibble of it. It tasted pretty good, He chewed before swallowing. Everything was fine, and Everything would be fine the whole time. They were having fun and that's what mattered.

He finished his food a while could tell the American was still nervous. "You're always so kind...to me and others. Thank you Alfred"

Alfred finshed his burger within minutes of it getting served, to his surprise It actually didn't taste half bad. "You dont have to thank me, I'm only doing what I have to do. And that's being an amazing hero." He flashed him a smile, using a napkin to wipe his face.

he laughed. "You are an Amazing hero." He slipped a hundred dollar bill on the table. More then enough to cover their food, before standing."I believe it's time for a nice walk"

"Mhm, a walk would sound good right around now. This date was been very lovely so far, thank you. A lot." The American got up. The date was so calm and peaceful already, and the walk would be a lovely time to chat.

The park was just across the street so they left the car in the parking lot and walked across and onto a path. "You're country is very beautiful Alfred. And so nice. I love it here and often come here to hide. Don't tell Feli please" he laughed at the last part. " How has it been? You seem less nervous now."

"It's been amazing for the most part, I just get nervous in places like that. I'm scared that they'll mock me or judge me on my actions or my looks. It's just...nothing." He smiled, taking in a deep breath of the cold winter air. It was always so nice around nighttime, the cities were like little beckons of light.

"Hey" Lovi gently took his hands turning to face him. If someone is low enough to judge or mock another person then they aren't even worth thinking about. Even I don't judge someone tell I really get to know them. Why do you think Feli's with the German and the German's not locked in a closet?" He hugged him. "And if someone try's hurt you I'll protect you just like you protected me."

Alfred's face turned a shade of bright red, he hardly ever heard people talk in such a way. "Thank you, thank you very much Lovino. You're such a nice person, you're perfect in almost everyway. ." The American hesitated, before slowly returning the hug. Lovi were being so kind, it was all most unreal. "Let's...let's just continue the walk, we can talk about this later on, alright?"

Lovino nodded but kept a hold on his hand when they continued their walk in comfortable silence. After a few minuets he was humming America, Fuck ya! From team America. He always found the song amusing and it made him smile.

"You have a beautiful voice, I hope you know that." Alfred said as he leaned against his shoulder, rubbing his eyes a bit. Normally he didn't really like staying in the cold, it always seemed to make him tired in one way or another.

He checked his watch and saw it was 10:15. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked him not minding that he was being leaned on. In fact he found it adorable.

"Mhm, I think we should start heading back now. If you want, you can spend the night. It's the smallest thing I could do for you, since you paid for the dinner. ." Alfred said before letting out a yawn, geez. Doing nothing sure made him tired.

"That would be appreciated. Grazie." He walked them back to the car once more opening the door for him. Once he got in he turned the heater on and they were off.

The american fell asleep on the car ride, It was smoothing. The late night car ride was comforting in a way, It still felt like a dream. He had been asked out, the date went well and everything, it just didn't seem real to him.

He smiled and hummed. Once they got to his house he gently shook him awake. "Come on you're home. You probably want to sleep on something more comfortable."

"I'm up..." Alfred sat up, Opening the car door before stumbling out. He was still pretty tired. "Let's just get inside, you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch. You're the guest, so you get the best."

Lovino rolled his eyes. As soon as the door was open he picked him up and took him to his room tucking him in and started humming. He'd sleep on the couch. But before Alfred knew it he was out like a light. Lovi grabbed a spare blanket he saw on a chair and went to bed on the couch.

Alfred tried rejecting the offer, he wanted Lovi to be comfortable while here. Yet soon ended up giving into it, might as well get the sleep while you can. The American rolled and turned in his sleep most of the night, falling off of the bed early in the morning. Which still didn't wake him up.

He woke up the next morning to a thump. Curious he went upstairs and giggled seeing Alfred still asleep, on the floor rump in the air. He picked him up setting him back on the bed before going downstairs and raiding his kitchen to make Alfred a nice breakfast. Soon eggs bacon sausage and biscuits were on the table.

Eventually, Alfred woke up. He felt relaxed, more relaxed then last night of course. Rubbing his eyes, He slowly got himself out of bed. The american yawned, Heading downstairs when he smelt the foot. He didn't remember bringing anyone home last night.

He was putting a pot of coffee on when he saw Alfred. He smiled. "Morning. Made you breakfast." That's when the blonde remembered the date the night before.

"Jesus, how long have you been up? That smells good to say the least." He muttered the last part, heading towards the kitchen.

Lovino laughed and poured Alfred a cup setting milk creamer and sugar next to it on the table. "For about and hour or so" he replied not mentioning that the blonde had fallen out of smiled and messed up Alfred's hair before sitting down. "Was yesterday good enough to qualify me for a second date?" He took a sip of the coffee he had made for himself.

"Yep, it was. Since we're going on a second date, what does that make us? Would we be in a relationship then or still in the testing phase?" The American stared at the other, smiling. He was pretty sure he was head over heals in love.

"Id say relationship if you're ok with it." He replied grinning. He hoped this lasted forever. He really did love Alfred.

"Well then, it's official. We're a couple. I'm happy for this, it gets lonely around here a lot." Alfred got up from the chair, stepping infront of the other before bringing him Into a hug.

Lovi hugged him back.

~2years of happily dating later~

Lovi had taken Alfred back to the park where they had gone for their first date. Stopping in the pavilion which was lit up by moonlight he knelt down on one Knee. "Alfred, I have loved your for a long time and I hope you feel the same. You're my everything and I don't know what I'd do without you. Will you be mine?" As he said the last part he opened a ring box. The ring was beautiful. A gold and silver mix with Sapphires and Rubies.

Alfred tensed up at the sight of a ring, He didn't know if he would be able to say yes. He felt spoiled in almost a way, but he loved the Lovino so much. . "I...Yes, A thousand times yes. You make me so happy..." Tears welled in The American's eyes, he was just so happy right now. He'd hardly ever think he would be able to get into such a relationship, where they made it last. He still thought that he hardly even compared to Lovino's beauty.

Lovino stood slipping the ring onto the Americans finger, pulling him into a one armed hug and gently tilting the other chin up with the other, when he kissed him softly, tears of his own falling. He was the happiest man alive and he was now engaged to an angel. To him the most beautiful being in the world was Alfred he thought.

Alfred wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Everything felt so perfect right now, it seemed like a fairytale ending straight out if a book. He could hardly contain his tears of joy, they both were crying messes. It was kind of funny, how you can grow so love someone so much in just a couple of years.

Soon it was their wedding day. On Lovino's side his brother (who had married Ludwig six months earlier),Ludwig,Austria,Antonio,Hungary, and Francis showed, while on Alfred's side there was Matthew,Arthur,Ivan,Yao,his states,Mexico,Kiku,Mathias,and Gilbert. As they said their vows all the girls (and Poland who had gotten in) started crying. When they sealed their vows with a kiss cheers went up and Hungary snapped a ton of photos for her Yaoi collection. Lovi had his arms wrapped around Alfred as he kissed him passionately. This was the best moment of his life. He was married to the man he loved most.


End file.
